


i wanna yell out “we’re going steady”

by takeyui (lovelyebin)



Category: Hinatazaka46, Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/takeyui
Summary: Yonetani Nanami has terrible, terrible friends.





	i wanna yell out “we’re going steady”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day i'm celebrating with this rice bread duo
> 
> title from hinatazaka's gay anthem, bokutachi wa tsukiatteiru

"You're in a good mood," Nana points out as Nanami comes to sit down at their usual lunch spot.

  
  
The mentioned girl slows her movements as she puts her tray on the table. "...You're being weirdly attentive."

  
  
"So you _are_ in a good mood?" Nanako asks, looking her up and down. Nanami can't help but feel a chill up her arms as she's scrutinized under her friend's neutral gaze.

  
  
"And what about it?" Nanami says, distracting herself by beginning to shovel food in her mouth.

  
  
Nanako squints. "What happene-"

  
  
She gets interrupted by a new presence coming to stand at the table. A hand waves in front of Nanami's face and three pairs of eyes follow it to a brightly smiling Sasaki Mirei.

  
  
"Oh. Hey." Nanami greets a little awkwardly, her voice going up a few tones.

  
  
Nana and Nanako share a look.

  
  
Mirei just giggles and the corners of Nanami's lips quirk up at the sound.

  
  
"Just reminding you of tomorrow!" Mirei says, and Nana's eyebrows raise in surprise.

  
  
Nanami rolls her eyes, but she's still grinning. "We talked about it less than an hour ago,"

  
  
Mirei shrugs. "Maybe I'm just excited to see you."

  
  
There's a barely concealed gasp as Nanako inhales and immediately begins choking on her food. Everyone turns to her with concern but she shakes her head and continues coughing, waving her hand to signal that she's alright. (She's not, and Nana thumps her back in the meantime).

  
  
Tearing her attention away from her friend, Nanami looks to Mirei. "Well, maybe I feel the same way."

  
  
Mirei smiles even wider, if possible, and is about to say something before she sees what's on Nanami's tray. "Oh! You got melon milk!"

  
  
"Ah, yeah, do you want some?" Nanami offers, taking the bottle and holding it up to Mirei. She takes a sip and scrunches her face in delight.

  
  
"Thanks!" Nanami basks in the warmth of Mirei's smile, thinking that she would buy the world's supply of melon milk just to see that expression on her face every day. There's a buzz from her pocket and Mirei opens her mouth in realization. It also takes Nanami out of her daydream of waking up next to Mirei smiling at her in the morning, which she quickly pushes deep down and locks in a chest where Mirei has the only key.

  
  
"I'm supposed to be helping Kyoko with home ec," Mirei says apologetically as she grimaces, as if it brings up an unpleasant memory. She hesitates, not wanting to leave so soon, but figures she should help Kyoko out before disaster strikes. "Catch you later!"

  
  
Nanami watches Mirei jog away, smiling softly and bringing the straw of her drink to her mouth.

  
  
"You're literally the most oblivious shoujo manga protagonist ever."

  
  
It's Nanami's turn to choke. “What?”

 

Nanako blinks, as if what she had said was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“She's so into you, you should ask her out!” Nana exclaims, and Nanami smacks her arm to get her to be more quiet. The older girl has the decency to look a bit sheepish as Nanami fixes her with a displeased look.

 

“Listen, you just shared a drink with her. Willingly. If that’s not true love I don’t know what is.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“You once passed out after a sports festival because you refused to drink from a water bottle that someone else has used.” Nanako says flatly.

 

Nanami sighs. “Why are you two so interested in my love life,” she cringes a little at using the phrase, “anyways? You've been like this since that one time I said a girl's phone charm was cute."

 

"That was your first time expressing that you're able to notice people around you and compliment them!" Nana says.

 

"It was a volvox charm, of course I liked it." Nanami shoots back.

 

“We pester you so much because your only significant other is your textbook.” Nanako says. She and Nana try to high five each other without looking but Nana’s hand goes wide and she slams the table instead.They pause, and regain their composure to mutter at each other and nod before turning to look at Nanami and trying again. Nana counts down under her breath and they successfully connect with a loud clap, but Nanako quickly pulls away to shake her hand in the air and hiss at the pain. Nana apologizes profusely. Nanami watches in exasperation.

 

While Nanako nurses her palm, Nana speaks up. “You have to make a move soon. Or we'll make you.”

 

Nanami doesn’t respond to the topic for the rest of lunch.

 

 

* * *

 

Nanami takes her seat at her desk in English. She doesn't consider herself to be a bad student by any means, but she admits to having a distracted sense of attention in this class (maybe it's because she and Aoi keep cracking jokes in the back of the room and making guesses of what snack their teacher would be finishing up as he scrambles into the room right before the bell rings).

 

“Taiyaki,” She decides, waiting for an opposing answer. She’s met with silence.

 

When she turns around, Aoi is watching her as they get prepared for class, taking out books and supplies. Nanami surveys her pensive expression. “...What?”

 

“You seen happy today.”

 

“What is with everyone being observant to my mood today?”

 

Aoi shrugs. “Something nice happened to you, you're like, glowing.”

 

“Guess I developed super light powers.” Nanami says, pretending to get into a fighting stance.

 

“Oh shut up,” Aoi laughs and shoves at her. “And melonpan.” She quiets down when their teacher comes in and starts the class. There’s a pastry fish tail hanging from his mouth and she sticks her tongue out at Aoi, despite feeling a little immature. Aoi does it right back, pulling the bottom of her eye down to add to it.

 

When there's a lull in his lesson, a note is tossed onto Nanami’s desk. It's from Aoi, if the pink paper and tiny stickers stuck onto it say anything. She opens it.

 

did something happen w/ u kno who?

 

Nanami furrows her brows in confusion, rereading the cutesy script written in sparkly purple and blue gel pen. She concentrates on listening to the teacher drone on and on about conjugation for a few minutes before grabbing a random pen from her pencil case (lime green?), scribbling out an answer, and passing it back when he's not looking.

 

Who???

 

The note comes back with a couple of bread stickers under the writing. Nanami feels her cheeks flush and scrawls out an answer.

 

Going out to a cafe tomorrow with her. Do not give any information to Oda or Naako.

 

There's nothing thrown onto her desk again but after class, Aoi claps her shoulder with a smile. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

There's a pause, before they start laughing at how cheesy the line is. They settle down and wait for the next period to start.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait.” Nanako looks up to see Nana’s face contorted into a mix of realization and shock. She keeps her hand in her book to save the page while she waits for Nana to explain, reminding her not to be too rowdy or else they’d be kicked out of the library again.

 

“We forgot to ask Yone about what she’s going to do tomorrow with Sasaki.”

 

It’s Naako’s turn to comprehend the situation. They stare at each other before standing suddenly and dashing out the door.

 

From the sidelines, someone sighs. “Should we bring those back to them?” Risa asks, gesturing to their belongings left on the chairs and table.

 

“Of course!” Ozeki says, at the same time Manaka replies with a blunt, “No.”

 

Risa pinches the bridge of her nose and goes back to the novel she’s reading.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Yone! You-”

 

Nanami turns around in the hall, confronting the person who called for her. “If one more person says anything about my romantic endeavors, I’m going to shove a test tube down their throat.”

 

Shiori just nods at her as a freshman behind her pales in terror.

 

“Noted. Miku, you can go ahead to the art room, I’ll meet you there.” The younger girl makes a strangled noise of affirmation before running past Nanami.

 

“...Sorry.”

 

“I won’t press on it,” Shiori says, strolling along Nanami as they resume walking. “What’s up?”

 

“Just heading home, Nijika asked me for some biology notes and I wanted to get started on them.”

 

Shiori snorts. “You look like you’re in heaven just thinking about it.”

 

“They’re for microorganisms!” Nanami says, with feeling.

 

They chat about their classes and some of their classmates (“Did you know Imaizumi Yui accidentally hit some poor guy with a guitar today?” “I thought it was Kobayashi Yui and the person who got hit was Dani?” “That makes more sense.”) Before Shiori suddenly changes the topic.

 

“Oh right! I wanted to ask about the lipstick I bought you!”

 

Not for the first time that day, Nanami blushes. “I was uh, planning to wear it tomorrow.”

 

Shiori beams, stepping ahead to get a good look at Nanami’s face. “Really? What’s happening tomorrow?”

 

"A date." Nanami watches Shiori's grin get bigger. She then realizes she’s the one talking about her own love life. What a trap she’s walked into. She coughs, avoiding eye contact. “I’m meeting up with someone.”

 

“Aww! Update me on it!” Shiori coos, making Nanami hang her head lower. Shiori just laughs at her embarrassment. “The art room is right here so I gotta go, send me pics!” She calls before sliping into a classroom.

 

Nanami walks through the school a little faster.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your friends are sprinting towards us.” Memi says, looking over Yurina’s shoulder and clinging to her arm slightly tighter.

 

“What-” Yurina turns and indeed sees Nana and Nanako running at them. Far too fast. Instinctively, she nudges Memi behind her, desperately hoping they slow down soon. On their way, they bump into Rina, whose trumpet case falls to the floor. Nana shouts an apology but the shorter girl doesn’t react, watching it tumble open, the brass instrument rolling sadly on the ground. Eventually, they skid to a stop a couple feet in front of them, Nana stumbling but saving herself by clutching the sleeve of Nanako’s shirt.

 

No one says anything, Yurina and Memi because they have no idea what happening, and Nana and Nanako because they’re struggling to catch their breath. Memi returns to her position hugging Yurina’s arm.

 

“You’re so lucky,” Nana inhales noisily. “To have,” she takes a breath, “working lungs.” Nanako agrees by holding a weak thumbs up.

 

“Aren’t you only 2 years above us?” Memi asks, but she’s shut down by Nana waving a dismissive hand.

 

“Anyways,” Nana clears her throat, still sounding tired, allowing Nanako to wipe the sweat off her forehead with a handkerchief from her pocket. “What’s up with Yone?”

 

Yurina and Memi look at each other. “I don’t know? I didn’t really talk to her today.” Yurina says.

 

“There’s something going on with her and Sasaki.” Nanako insists.

 

Memi frowns. “Her and Kumi? But Kumi and Toshi are-”

 

“The other Sasaki,” Nana clarifies.

 

“Ahh,” Memi says, nodding. There's a pause. “...Nope, we have no idea, bye bye!” And she steers herself and Yurina away from them, leaving the other two girls whining as they contemplate going back to the library.

 

Once they’re far enough away, Memi tiptoes to get closer to Yurina’s ear. “Miipan and Yonetani are going on a date tomorrow. I think it’s better that the other two don’t know.” Yurina wholeheartedly agrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean they found out?!” Nanami yells over the phone, spinning on her chair.

 

“Miichan heard from Habu, who talked with Yuuka, who got told that Akanen said that they overheard Sasaki talking with her friends and are planning to spy on them.” Aoi says, wincing when Nanami grumbles in annoyance.

 

“If I see them there I’m gonna lose it.” Nanami says through gritted teeth, banging a fist on her desk. And she was really looking forward to her outing with Mirei. They would have tea, and the cake they both enjoy, banter over who has the bigger half of the strawberry on top, say that Mirei is sweeter than anything they serve there-

 

Nanami snaps back into reality.

 

Aoi hums sympathetically. “I can always come to try and prevent them from doing anything.”

 

Nanami shakes her head before realizing Aoi can’t see her. “No, it’s okay. Fuuchan and Neru are going to the same cafe too, and I don’t want to have any more people I know in the same vicinity as me.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nana and Nanako are moping on a park bench after their run in with Mirei and her friends. “I can’t believe we know where they’re going but can’t even search it up cause we left everything in the library.” Nana sulks.

 

“Someone will give it to us eventually.” Nanako says.

 

Rika comes up to them and hands them each a popsicle. Nanako leans her head on the older girl’s shoulder when she sits down. “Thank you Pe, our saving grace.”

 

“An angel from above,” Nana adds, biting into her ice cream.

 

Rika just giggles happily.

 

They sit there for a while, basking in the sun while mourning their (for now) missing things. It doesn’t last long because Ozeki is striding up to them in that weird way of hers, with (inexplicably) Miyu in tow.

 

Miyu reaches them first, and thrusts Nana’s uniform jacket to its owner. “H-here.” She mumbles, cheeks red and looking away.

 

Ozeki hauls two bags and Nanako’s jacket to their bench. “You left these,” She pants out.

 

Nana and Nanako immediately leap up to hug Ozeki and Miyu is left stunned. Nanako grabs at Ozeki’s shoulders and looks deep into her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

She’s a bit shaken at the intense stare. “You’re welcome?”

 

“You too, Suzu-” Nana cuts herself off. “No, thank you too, Miyu.”

 

Miyu nearly collapses and Ozeki has to steady her before she actually falls.

 

* * *

 

  
The bell above the door jingles as Nanami walks into the cafe. She cranes her neck to try and spot the person she's looking for. From the back, Mirei meets her gaze and waves her over enthusiastically, and Nanami begins to walk towards the booth she's sitting in, smile creeping onto her face. Her cheeriness is momentarily disrupted as she sees two suspicious figures at a table nearby. Her hands clench into fists and she glares at the pair before she's seated.

  
  
Mirei already ordered for both of them, a teapot off to the side of the table and a slice of cake with two forks in the middle. The strawberry that’s usually at the top is gone, and instead half of it is at the edge of the dish. Mirei smacks her lips and is about to say hi but Nanami groans while sliding into the booth, not looking up. Mirei decides it's better to wait for an explanation.

  
  
"They're actually here," she mumbles, folding her arms onto the table and burying her head in them. From nearby she hears Fuyuka’s laugh and presses even harder into her arms.

  
"Huh? Who?" Mirei asks, straightening up and looking around, resembling a meerkat. She takes notice of two girls sitting together with sunglasses and hats on, trying to look busy with a newspaper and manga in their hands.The newspaper is upside down. Nanami grapples at her arm to pull her down.

  
  
"My friends," Nanami says, grimacing, using the word lightly. "They're spying on our date." She lifts her head to turn and rest her cheek on her arms instead (the opposite way of where Nana and Nanako are sitting), expression dark. Mirei takes the opportunity to poke her nose and laughs a little when Nanami scrunches up and playfully swats her away.

  
  
Mirei puts her elbows on the table and places her chin in her hands, head tilted curiously. "Did you not tell them?"

 

Nanami scoffs. "As if I would, they'd constantly be on my case about it."

 

"They're constantly on your case now,"

 

Nanami's lips thin into a straight line and Mirei sighs fondly at her. "Could it be that you're...embarrassed?"

 

That makes Nanami sit up. "I'm never embarrassed of you."

 

A lovely pink dusts Mirei's cheeks and she turns her wrists to hide behind her hands. "Straightforward as always, Yonemin."

 

Even if she can't see Mirei's mouth, Nanami can her the smile in her voice. Forget about Nana and Nanako, she's so incredibly endeared that she leans over (making sure her duo of friends aren't  looking) and places a featherlight kiss on Mirei's knuckles, over where her lips would be.

 

Before she can pull back, Mirei uncovers her face and gently cups Nanami's cheeks to prevent her from going any further.

 

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Nanami asks, grin starting to mirror Mirei's.

 

"Because you make me the happiest," Mirei teases. Nanami flusters and huffs out a laugh.

 

"Stop that." But she doesn't mean it.

 

"You really do," Mirei insists, squishing Nanami's cheeks, then softly rubbing her thumbs against them. "That was the first time you tried that."

 

Mirei lets go and Nanami settles into her seat, a little confused. "Tried what?"

 

"Kissing me first."

 

Nanami's eyes widen. "Oh."

 

Mirei laughs. “I like it when you take initiative,” she observes their surroundings, and Nana and Nanako aren’t even being discreet about their staring. “But we could always save it for a better situation.”

 

Dragging a hand down her face, Nanami shakes her head. “Well. Would you mind if I kiss you to make a point?”

 

Mirei just puckers her lips.

 

Cupping Mirei’s cheek, Nanami halts to veer her head and make direct eye contact with Nana and Nanako, who have lowered their sunglasses with mouths agape. She disregards them in the moment as she leans in to peck Mirei on the lips. Mirei smiles against her mouth, and chases her to kiss her again. Mirei gently takes Nanami’s hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. When they finally seperate, Nanami stands up (still holding Mirei’s hand) and faces her distressed and stupefied friends.

 

“Newsflash assholes! We’ve been dating the entire time!” Nanami exclaims. Mirei throws up a peace sign with her free hand.

 

Nanako drops her manga. Nana straight up drops.

 

Mirei squeezes Nanami’s hand. Nanami squeezes back. They don't stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

( _“Should we help her?” Mirei asks worriedly._

 

_Nanami stares at Nana’s unmoving body that's half on the chair, half on the floor. She contemplates._

 

 _“...Yeah probably.” She says, letting go of Mirei’s hand and rushing over to her friend._ )

**Author's Note:**

> ???? it was super weird to use first names (sorry ozeki) and i think i managed to squeeze in all of first gen phew


End file.
